In many electronics applications, an analog input signal is converted to a digital output signal (e.g., for further digital signal processing). For instance, in precision measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors may generate an analog signal. The analog signal would then be provided to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, an antenna generates an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna is then provided as input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
ADCs can be found in many places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc. ADCs can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomena, e.g., light, sound, temperature or pressure for data processing purposes. ADCs are used in a broad range of applications including Communications, Energy, Healthcare, Instrumentation and Measurement, Motor and Power Control, Industrial Automation and Aerospace/Defense. Designing an ADC is a non-trivial task because each application may have different needs in speed, performance, power, cost and size.